


Starlight

by silverwordswrites



Series: Daisuga Volleyball Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Daisuga Volleyball Week, Day 5: Heights, Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: Suga and Daichi go hiking. Fluff ensues.Daisuga Volleyball Week day 5: Heights





	

Daisuga Volleyball Week day 5:  ~~Beach~~ / Heights

* * *

 

“This view is amazing!” Suga exclaimed, standing on top of a rock at a lookout. Daichi readjusted the straps of his pack for a moment before look up at Suga, and his jaw dropped.

Sure the view behind Suga was fantastic; trees and mountains and lakes, but Suga himself looked stunning. The sunlight bounced off his hair as the wind tousled it around his face, making him look ethereal. His smile and eyes were bright, cheeks flushed from exertion, but looking ecstatic. Daichi couldn’t help but stare.

“Oi! Earth to Sawamura, are you still with me?” Suga called, bringing Daichi out of the stupor he didn’t know he’d fallen into. Suga’s teasing smirk wasn’t lost on him, and Daichi took the last few steps to reach the boulder Suga was standing on, opting to lean against it instead of climb up too.

Daichi let out a low whistle as he took in the actual view. Suga jumped down off of the boulder to lean against it with Daichi, shrugging off his pack. 

“It’s really beautiful up here,” Daichi said, smiling.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Suga asked, looking at him.

“What? The lakes-”

“Me, Daichi.” Suga shot Daichi an impish grin, and Daichi shoved Suga in the arm. Suga stuck his tongue out in response, laughing. “Fine, fine, you’re pretty too!”

Daichi dropped his pack and chased after Suga, tackling him. They wrestled on the ground for a moment, laughing as they both attempted to get the upper hand, before Daichi finally decided to flop down on top of Suga to end it.

“Oof, Daichi you’re heavy, get off!” Suga said, whacking him in the arm. When he didn’t move, Suga started to twitch dramatically, flailing his hands in the air. “Air… being cut off… can’t breathe… slowly… being crushed.”

“New kink?” Daichi muttered into Suga’s neck, earning himself another punch on the arm.

“Dai, I’m gonna have some unplanned piercings on my back due to these rocks stabbing me, _please_ let me up.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Daichi said with a dramatic sigh, standing and extending a hand down to Suga to pull him up too.

“Let’s eat lunch here,” Suga suggested, climbing back onto the boulder and sitting cross-legged, looking out over the cliff.

Daichi joined him, pulling out the two bento boxes he had prepared that morning, while Suga fished his sketchpad and a pencil out of his pack.

They ate, then sat in silence while Suga sketched, the scratching of his pencil on paper the only non-natural sound. Daichi leaned on Suga’s shoulder, content to watch him for a while, before stretching out on the rock and closing his eyes.

When Daichi woke from his doze, Suga was poking him gently in the side. “Come on sleepy head, we wanted to get to the campsite before dark, right?”

“Did you finish your sketch?” Daichi asked, sitting up. Suga nodded and passed him the book, propping his chin on Daichi’s shoulder to look as well.

The landscape was beautiful as always, capturing the beauty of the mountains in a still frame.

“This is amazing Sug,” Daichi said. Suga grinned.

“Thank you. There’s more, if you want to look.”

Daichi flipped the page, where flowers and trees and clouds and animals were scattered across it. He flipped once more to be greeted by his own face. Suga tensed up beside him.

“Character study…” he muttered, making Daichi chuckle. Suga had sketched his sleeping form in differing detail; focusing on his face, hands, arms, and had completed a full body sketch in the center of the page. “You’re interesting to draw.”

“Guess you’re not the only one prettier than the mountains, eh Kou?”

Suga elbowed him and snatched his sketchbook back. “I could’ve left you here, you know! I could be halfway back down the mountain by now, but I woke you up because I’m a _nice person_ , unlike _some people_.” He stuck his tongue out at Daichi.

“You sure about that?” Daichi teased, watching Suga repack his bag.

“You’re lucky I like you.”

Daichi poked him on the butt with his foot. “I sure am.”

They were off in the next few minutes, still bickering and teasing.

A few hours later, Daichi declared they had reached their camping spot, designated by a small sign on a tree, and dropped his pack with a sigh. Suga did the same, albeit a bit more gracefully, and set up their tent while Daichi got a fire going.

The campsite sat on the edge of a large outcrop, facing out towards the valley. As the light began to dim with the setting of the sun, the distant lights of the city could be seen. They ate their dinner with their legs dangling off the edge of the outcrop.

“Makes you feel kinda small, eh?” Daichi said, kicking his feet out into the void space before and below him.

Suga nodded. From this height, trees that seemed massive up close were now miniature versions of themselves, huge lakes just ponds, birds just specks.

He hooked his ankle around Daichi’s and they finished their food in comfortable silence. They spoke very little that night, communicating through pointed looks or gentle touches, or whispering when true words were necessary. After the hustle of the city, being in such natural silence was a gift to both, and with the awe-inspiring view around them, Daichi and Suga silently agreed to take it in, rather than filling the air with words.

Daichi was laying on his back when Suga emerged from the tent, now dressed warmly for the chill of the night. He laid down perpendicular to him, his head on Daichi’s chest, and looked up to the night sky.

It was a clear night. Stars littered the night sky, providing enough light to see by. Any place they looked, more stars materialized while others disappeared, making it appear that the sky was a constantly moving and changing frame.

Daichi’s hand found Suga’s and they laced their fingers together, laying on their high outcrop, looking up at the night sky, comfortable and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet this time! This week is going by so fast! 5/7
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
